Deception Before Deltora
by Blitza
Summary: The Shadow Lord has spies every where. What's to stop him from using them even before the very beginning? When Leif is betrayed by the one who was supposed to be his protector, the changes are felt throughout Deltora. Unsure of who to trust, or where to turn to, Leif sets out on a very different quest with a very different way of doing so. Eventual Leif/Jasmine
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: An Ole's Good Time_

Leif did _not_ tremble as he walked down the path. Barda was beside him and Leif didn't want to look like a coward. He was sixteen today and that meant he was a man; a cowardly man was useless to Deltora.

Shadows shivered and slithered over the ground and Leif wished to be home again. Resolutely, he shook his head and quickened his steps. He would not turn back and go crying home to his mother. However, that didn't mean they couldn't go back to the main path and forget about the shortcut entirely. Leif slowed and began to turn so as to view Barda.

"Barda, I've been thinking-"

 _Whoosh!_

A flash of steel passed through the space Leif had just vacated. _What…?_

Leif leapt back and just barely avoided a second swipe of cool metal. Raising his gaze he was shocked to see Barda's maniacal visage. Barda was attacking him?

"Stay still, brat." Barda hissed in a high, eerily pitched voice. His voice sounded inhuman and something in its tinny tones made Leif's hair stand on end.

 _Whoosh!_ The broad handed sword swung down again and Leif dove to the side in a roll to avoid it.

"Barda! What are you doing?" Leif cried. Barda grinned and stilled for a moment before continuing on.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Barda asked as he readied his sword for another strike. "I'm not Barda. Barda hasn't been around for a _long_ time."

And with those words, Barda changed. His face warped and became an indistinct mass while his body twisted and wove into a glob with only a tiny semblance to a man. Leif watched the Transformation in horror and silence. For a moment he could only stare back at Bar- the Creature with terrified eyes. Then he spotted a dark hand in the center of the Creature. It was the Shadow Lord's mark. The monstrosity was the Shadow Lord's making; Barda had been against them all along. Fear raced through his heart and Leif wondered where it had all gone wrong. This was the start of a quest, it wasn't supposed to just _end!_

For a brief moment Leif's mind flashed back to his parents and worry flooded him. If Barda had been an enemy all along, then the Shadow Lord must know of his parents' actions!

Unfortunately, Leif had no time to dwell on these thoughts; the Creature's next swing was avoided with a sharp jump backwards. The Creature's action drew Leif's mind back to the present and he focused his sky-blue eyes on the monster before him. With trembling hands Leif drew his sword and held it aloft. He had never received any lessons in sword fighting, but he had seen lots of it. Maybe some of that would carry over…?

It didn't. When Barda next swung, Leif tried to block the blade. It didn't work. Barda's blade struck his own with strength and slid down to the hilt in a screech of metal. Sharp pain lit a fire along Leif's forearm when Barda simultaneously disarmed and struck him. Leif managed to avoid the worst of the strike by leaping agilely away, but was unable to stop a strangled cry of pain. His blade thudded to the ground, as with another loud cry, Leif curled around his injured arm. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. It snuck up and down his arm like liquid lightning. The pain also brought about a realization of something he had never realized before.

Leif was only sixteen. He was weak, never having been trained in proper weapon usage, and he didn't want to die. He was injured, and the Creature was much, much stronger and more skilled than he was.

Leif turned and ran. Days of working the forge had left him with strong muscles and fast reflexes, but those sadly did not pass over to sword skill. If Leif went up against the Creature, he would die. Leif really didn't want to die yet. So, with tears of cowardice and pain, Leif fled with a fleetness of foot only desperation can give.

Heavy footfalls sounded behind him and Leif's own gasps rang through his ears. Crimson life blood streamed from his injured arm and Leif knew the cut was really deep to be losing this much blood. Leif's head pounded in beat with his boots as he sprinted deeper into the forest. Before the Creature's Transformation, Leif had feared this path and wanted to go around. Now he thudded down it; alerting the forest to his presence with his heavy foot falls.

Behind him the Creature let out a screech of rage. _It must have actually thought I would sit still…_ Leif thought. He quickened his pace but knew he could not run forever. The slash on his arm was dripping blood faster that he thought possible and while he had covered a large amount of distance with his sprinting, the Creature hadn't exactly fallen behind. Now, It gained on him and though Leif could hear It's ragged breathing, he very much doubted it would stop to rest. Creatures like that were known for their ability to keep going. Like Grey Guards, they relied on the Shadow Lord's magic to endure endless amounts of fatigue.

Something caught his boot and Leif fell to the ground with a thud. Leif lay for a moment, winded and dazed. Blinking, his eyes widened at the sight of incoming steel and he rolled to the side just in time. He struggled to stand and realized, dazedly, that he must have hit his head at some point because his vision was tumbling around in haphazard circles.

Now, it was no longer easy to dodge the Creature's strikes, no matter how slow they were. Leif struggled to remain focused as he weaved away from the Barda-monster. His vision blurred and when he blinked again he was facing the treetops.

Was this the end?

For a moment Leif wanted to give up. His whole body hurt so much, and he didn't think he would ever be able to complete the quest if this was only the beginning. Sudden heat flared at his waist and Leif blinked lazily as he remembered about the belt. It was probably why the Creature had waited so long. It had likely been looking for the belt but hadn't been able to find it until his parents had entrusted it to him. That was why it had disguised itself for so long.

Leif wished he had known about the Creature's subterfuge or noticed something earlier. Then he could have done something about it. Now… now he was failing and really, Leif doubted he could have done something about it before either.

 _I'm so sorry, people of Deltora. It seems I've failed you as well. I was such a child, getting upset about being called what I am, being reckless… I really have done it this time. If only I hadn't been so childish and silly… maybe, then I could…_

Leif opened his eyes for what would probably be the last time. Above him the Creature held its blade aloft with its gel like appendages. Leif felt the pounding in his head increase and darkness clouded his vision. A loud voice rang through the darkness but a moment later Leif knew no more. If he had been conscious, he would have felt small hands lifting him into the air and carrying him away.

* * *

I wrote this a few years ago, forgot where it was, figured I'd lost it on my old computer, and just reccently found it on my google docs. Weird how life works, huh? Surprisingly, It didn't actually need too many edits to make it up to standard. Now, I will not be working on new stuff for Deltora before Deception, until at least after summer. That said, I do have a lot it already written by younger me that just needs a bit of an edit before its ready. So, I will slowly post the already edited stuff and eventually get around to writing new stuff for this fic.

Have a blessed life,

Blitza


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine stared down at the boy before her. His blonde hair was strange, she had never seen hair that color before (she absent mindedly wondered if it was as soft as it was pretty). Blue clothing rested on his body with black undergarments underneath. The top piece was unbuttoned from where she had to bandage the boy's ribs but other than that the top was undisturbed. The black leggings and skin-tight shirt weren't too badly off either; the leggings only had small scratches and tears from briars. Meanwhile, the long-sleeved shirt had a large tear in the right arm. She could mend that with a bit of thread whenever he woke up.

What Jasmine was really worried about was the boy's right wrist and hand. The cut had slashed down to the bone. She doubted the boy would ever get full use of it again. While it might heal in time, it would always be stiff and hard to use. Torn ligaments and tendons tended to be a pain to heal. The boy was really lucky he had gotten away alive at all. Much longer and he would have bled out. Instead, Jasmine had used special healing pastes made from various herbs to numb it and stop the bleeding. Then she had sewn the tendons together again with silence spider silk. The silent silk would eventually disappear when the muscles had healed and there was no more tension placed on the strings.

Jasmine frowned as she thought about how she had come across the boy.

She had been about to kill some of the _Wenn_ for dinner when the trees had called out to her in desperation. Without a second thought she had abandoned her planned dinner and swooped to the entrance to the _Wenn_ path. There she had found the item of the trees' concern and been shocked to see what it was.

A boy of blindingly bright blonde hair with water blue clothes and sky-like eyes had been their source of concern. At first, she had wondered if he was a threat. Then she had seen what had pursued him. A monstrous creature of darkness and clear almost-water had been hunting the boy. It had been equal parts disgusting and terrifying. Jasmine then understood the trees' message. They hadn't been afraid of him; they'd been afraid for him. Without a second thought, she had swooped from her tree and lifted him back into the safety of the canopy. Behind her, the creature had howled in rage as she swung away on her vine.

Even now, she could still remember the way its face contorted in helpless rage, and how it had reached and stretched its gel hands to catch her. It almost had. If not for the sudden warning from the trees she would have been caught in the thing's clutches. As it was her left ankle would have an oddly hand shaped scar. She was just grateful it hadn't been worse. Certainly, it would be painful for a few days Considering what could have happened however, Jasmine knew she was lucky to have gotten away.

For a moment she considered whether it had been worth it. The boy before her was skinny and lean; he didn't really look like much. Still, the trees had decreed that he was important and was to be kept safe. For that reason alone, she would care for him.

* * *

 **I know! I know! Its too short**. However, I'm a whole week behind schedule (INTJ personality type; yes I have a schedule for when I write my fanfiction) and I have an eight page paper coming up that I have done... absolutely nothing on. **Sorry!** I know its short and might not be too good. The original version of this chapter was written by my teenage self and all I've had time to do is edit. **Sorry!** Please enjoy some of my other stories in the meantime if you like!

 **Please Review**

~Blitza


	3. Chapter 3

Leif groaned as the pain began to filter in. His head throbbed in time with his chest and he briefly wondered when he had gotten caught thieving. But... wait. He hadn't been thieving since he was fourteen and his father had found out. So why did he feel like he had gotten busted on a job? The last thing he remembered was…

 _ **Barda trying to kill him...**_

Leif bolted upright and heaved his eyes open. Pain blossomed in his chest like clover in spring before a small, but firm hand pushed his shoulders back down. His breath came in rough pants and he grunted in pain.

"Really, now? There's no reason to start acting like a brush rabbit. I haven't hurt you yet and what would I gain from fixing you up just to put you back like you were? Honestly, scavenger birds have more sense than you." The voice was sharp and when Leif next opened his eyes he realized the owner was as well.

Dressed in the remnants of Gray Guard clothing, the girl carried at least five daggers on her that he could see. There were probably more hidden within her clothing. With unruly black hair and a bird on her shoulder, she looked just as wild as the forest itself, as if she were one of its creatures instead of a human. _How Beautiful…_

"Who… who are you?" Leif rasped. His throat felt dry and raw; he briefly wondered how long he had been asleep. It must have been a while...

"I'm Jasmine, Lady of Silence. This is Fili," She gestured to an odd gray furred creature on her right shoulder, "and this is Kree." Here she pointed to a raven nesting in the branches above. "Now, Who are you?" Green eyes glinted and Leif wanted to smile. He didn't. She may be a pretty face but the 'Lady of Silence' sounded rather ominous. Was she an evil witch? He thought those were only in fairy tales. _She's too pretty to be a witch though..._

"My name is Leif, Son of Jared," Leif stated. "Where am I?" He glanced around as much as he could. It looked like he was in some sort of wooden shack... maybe a treehouse? The wood looked like it was still alive and branches stuck out of the walls. Random bags hung on them and most were overflowing food or gold. _Is this the some sort of fairy tale? Where did all this come from? More importantly, am I okay?_ Leif looked down at himself and grimaced at the wrapped torso and bandaged right arm. _Broken ribs and a... a ruined hand. If I'm lucky it will heal enough to hold some weight. At least enough for a dagger or mallet..._

"You are in my nest, I saved you and brought you here." Jasmine said as she moved to do something outside his sight. "Here, you must be thirsty." Jasmine said as she reappeared. A hand carved, wooden bowl rested in her hands and Leif could hear the telltale slosh of liquid within. Gentle hands raised him up and Leif blinked as she moved him to rest against her body like an infant. His cheeks colored.

"Uh…"

"Now drink." Jasmine ordered as she held the wooden bowl to his lips. Water touched his skin and he gulped it down eagerly. It breached his parched throat and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. It quenched his thirst and eased the burning heat of his vocal cords. "There, I bet that feels better." Jasmine said with a smile. Leif nodded his agreement as the bowl was removed and he was once more lowered onto what he now realized a mess of cloth and blankets.

"Thank you, but where is this place? How did I get here?" Leif asked.

"My nest resides in the Forest of Silence, and I brought you here when I saw you were being attacked. I grabbed you before that… Thing could take the final strike." Jasmine said. She faltered when speaking of the Creature and Leif felt a sort of relief. He wasn't alone in his horror. She knew it too. The Shadow Lord could create shape shifters. No one you met on the road was safe. Not a single ONE. At this point his parents... they were probably either already dead or being tortured for information on the young Prince.

 _Everything is in ruin..._

How could he alone retrieve the Gems? He was sixteen, barely even a man! He had never even held a sword before yesterday. The Gems were guarded by beasts and creatures stronger than his imagination could tell him. Why had his parents even thought he could defeat them, even with Barda?

 **~They love you and believe you're smart enough to find a way if your heart is set upon it.~**

Leif stiffened at the childish voice within his thoughts. At his waist, the belt warmed and Leif glanced about in shock. _What?_

Jasmine still knelt next to him; awaiting his reply. It didn't look like she had spoken and there was no one else within the nest. Leif frowned and shook his head before turning to Jasmine.

"That thing was a spy for the Shadow Lord. It was trying to kill me to stop me from completing my quest." Leif struggle to lift himself and when he succeeded he looked to girl straight in the eye before continuing. "Thank you, I owe you my life and my quest's integrity. Others, also owe you much," Leif said as he shifted his body into a strained parody of a bow. He didn't know how he would complete the rest of his quest without help, but without this girl, there wouldn't even be a quest anymore. He'd been given a second chance; like the Shadow, he wasn't going to use it.

"A quest? What for? What quest could a little boy be given that would matter so much to anyone?" Jasmine asked skeptically. Leif frowned at her as he debated what to tell her. On one hand secrecy was an absolute necessity. Or rather... it had been... before...

Now, the Shadow Lord already knew of the plan to bring back the Belt and the it certainly wouldn't be good to advertise things like location and current trajectories, letting the people know could only bolster their spirits. Telling Jasmine wouldn't do any had already proven trustworthy and could have taken the belt off of him at any time should she have liked. She had earned his trust. With a soft sigh, Leif withdrew the belt from under his shirt.

The silver metal gleamed even in the shadowy tree house and Jasmine gasped at the sight. Her eyes went round and about them the trees shivered in their places.

"What-what is it?" Jasmine asked.

"You don't know?" Leif murmured incredulously. How could anyone not recognize the Belt of Deltora? Their country was founded on this Belt. Jasmine shot him an irritated look but soon gazed back at the Belt again.

"How can I know what it is when I have never heard of it? I was raised in the forest. While I know it has magic, powerful magecraft in fact, I don't know what it is. I've never seen or sensed something so... so pure and bright." Jasmine's voice held awe to its and she stared at the Belt not with greed, but with respect and reverence. "What will happen, when you have found its missing pieces and put them back in place?" She asked curiously.

"Once I find the seven gems and give this to the Heir of Deltora it will create a magical barrier that the Shadow Lord can not pass through. Deltora will be free once more. It is called the Belt of Deltora and it was forged in order to unite the seven tribes against the Shadow Lord . It has the added bonus of binding their magics together to form the most powerful spell as of yet realized. The blacksmith who forged it was given their oaths of loyalty and sworn in as King Adin of Deltora. He was the first king we ever had. Now his heir should be able to utilize the magic within the belt to overthrow the Shadow lord. Well, after it has been restored. The Shadow Lord hid the seven gems that give it its power. Without them, it isn't strong enough to protect Deltora." Lief explained. Jasmine's eyes went wide as she stared at the incomplete Artifact.

"That... could stop the Shadow Lord?" Jasmine questioned. Leif nodded seriously. The wild girl looked up with hard eyes before pulling her hand back.

 _ **Smack!**_

"Then why, in the name of the Great Tree did you bring it here?! This forest may be my home, but even I know it's not safe! Do you want it to get destroyed?! For the second time?" Jasmine shouted as she stood over his sprawled form. Light green eyes glared into his own and Leif raised a hand to his reddening cheek in shock.

"Well, are you going to answer?" Jasmine demanded angrily.

"No! I mean yes! I mean no! I don't want it to get destroyed! There's a gem hidden here, one of the seven gems was reportedly dropped in the Forest of Silence. I didn't come here by choice. I wouldn't enter this cursed place if someone paid me under normal circumstances! Of course I wouldn't endanger the Belt without cause!" Leif retorted angrily as he sat up.

"Oh, and I should trust your judgement? Your trusted one of the Shadow Lord's minions!" Jasmine shouted back. Leif grit his teeth before forcing himself to calm. Misplaced antagonism and anger would do no good now. What was done was done; there was no going back. "Look, it happened okay? There's not a whole lot I can do about it now. The only thing I can do now is continue onwards. I will fulfill my parent's quest." Leif glance at his bandage limb before grimacing. "However, It would be much easier if I had some help," Leif finished as he turned his gaze to Jasmine's jade eyes. For a moment Jasmine looked taken aback before frowning and moving to sit before him.

"You want me to help you?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, I know that you've already helped me and risked so much in doing so. And for that I'm grateful; really and truly grateful. You've done so much for me I don't know how I could hope to repay you. But no one knows these forests better than you do. Indeed, you are probably the only human who knows these forests at all. I don't expect you to follow me from here, I know this place is your home. But please, please help me gain the first gem; or at least show me where I might find it." Leif begged. Looking to his arm he murmured, "I can't do it alone." For several long moments, all Leif could hear was the sound of wind on trees. His heart beat like a drum and he bit his lower lip. _Please..._

"Three fortnights. You will wait at least three fortnights before your attempt on the jewel. I will help you, but only on the condition that you wait at least three fortnights to heal and make a plan. Those are my conditions. If you don't like them you can leave." Jasmine said. Leif looked up to see her eyes focused directly on his. Her back was straight and her eyes were shining with determination. For one long moment Leif just stared up at her, awestruck at the image she presented just then. With her long onyx hair swaying softly in the breeze and her rugged attire, Leif thought Jasmine looked like a warrior princess from a story; she was just so wildly beautiful.

Leif smiled.

"Okay," he agreed and the world got a little brighter.

* * *

So... if you read Moon Phased Wizard you know I've had my wisdom teeth pulled and my home's internet isn't working so I've gone off my pain meds in order to drive to Starbucks and other places that have internet so I can write my six page paper. Not doing too well in other words. Still, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Props go to my teenage self for most of this chapter. I just edited it. Can anyone guess who the mysterious voice is?

Please review

~Blitza


	4. Chapter 4

Leif grimaced as his arm throbbed. Now that it had been a few days, Jasmine had begun to wean him off of her potent numbing tea. The aches and hurts left over from Leif's encounter with the Shadow Lord's shape shifting minion came alive with vigor. Leif found himself wishing he could go back to sleep, if only to escape the merciless pounding of his body.

Unfortunately, Leif's body had had more than enough rest. Aching and in pain as he was, Leif still could not convince his body to return to the peacefulness of sleep.

Jasmine had gone out earlier to forage for food. She'd left her small furry companion, Fili, to watch over him. Leif wasn't sure how Fili could help him if some monster or creature attacked, but the creature was certainly comforting. The pale colored ball of fluff had planted itself of Leif's chest and begun to purr as soon as Jasmine had left. It had not moved since. At this point, Leif honestly wasn't sure if Fili was awake or simply snoring. For the millionth time, Leif cast his gaze about Jasmine's 'nest as she called it.

Like his first assessment, Jasmine's home was indeed nothing more than an over glorified tree house. Old, speckled boards provided an even floor and three walls. The boards had been wedged unevenly into the nooks and crannies of the aged tree and Leif didn't doubt a distinct lack of nails, screws or anything else to hold the wood in place. Jasmine had been meticulous in building a very tree-friendly home. The wood had been placed in naturally occurring divots and cubby holes. The last side of the tree house was covered in tattered cloths and tanned animal skins. Leif supposed Jasmine didn't have the means to make a door without damaging the tree. Limbs poked randomly into the interior of Jasmine's nest. The wild girl used them to hang various (Stolen, Leif knew) bags and baskets full of more stolen goods. The primary stolen property appeared to be money, but Leif saw other things sticking out here and there. A set of shoe-shining tools hung unused next to a fine set of woman's jewelry. A few different sets of boots were strewn amongst the heaping piles of gold in the middle of the tree house. Other items of clothing or tools of differing trades lay scattered about in random clumps or even just wherever, as though Jasmine had simply thrown them down after finding them. Leif was about to sigh in boredom when he noticed the brown leather of an expensive book sticking out of a nearby gold pile. Leif blinked at it.

Did Jasmine even know how to read? He hadn't asked her, but her story about living on her own since childhood led Leif to doubt her literacy. With no one to teach her, how could she have learned? Making a decision, Leif reached with his uninjured hand for the book.

When Jasmine got back, he would teach her how to read. It was the least he could do, after all. She would be helping him gain the first gem, the least he could do was give her something in return. Perhaps if she read and learned a little of the outside world, she would be more willing to one day leave. Leif couldn't imagine Jasmine spending all her day in isolation. It must be incredibly lonely.

The book was heavy, and Leif's pathetic strength made it difficult, but Leif was eventually able to drag the leather-bound tomb closer.

Cringing, Leif rolled onto his stomach and propped himself gingerly onto his elbows. Fili woke and squeaked before moving to rest at Leif's side. Leif gave the creature a brief glance before turning his attention back to the book. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thick layer of dust coating the book.

Leif took a deep breath and blow out a steady stream of air. The dust rose in a cloud of musty air before dissipating onto the many other forgotten treasures lying about Jasmine's home.

Dawn: The Beginning Sorcerer's Guide to Greatness

For a few moments Leif just stared at the title blankly. Sorcery? Why would Jasmine have a book on sorcery? Though, considering her chances of being literate… She might not know what it was.

Leif leaned back and studied the book for a few moments. On one hand, the Shadow Lord was an excellent example of what dark magic could do. Leif wasn't sure if the Shadow Lord had been corrupted by dark magic or if he had corrupted his magic, but either way, Leif knew that magic could be dangerous. On gut instinct alone, Leif should chuck the book into the fire. Deltora had had enough sorcerers.

And yet…

Magic had formed Deltora in the first place. Without the magic gems uniting to form Deltora's barrier of protection, the Shadow Lord would have conquered Deltora long before Endon's fall from power. The Belt wasn't Deltora's only piece of magic either. Many of Deltora's peoples held to their own traditions and magic. The people of Tora had often given magical cloth to the king as their form of tribute or tax. The Ralads had often embedded their own special magic in any building they created. The Jalis had once been capable of great physical enhancements due to their tribal ceremonies and traditions. Each tribe of Deltora had something innately magical and unique that made them different from each other. Those strengths were embodied in the united belt of Deltora as a strong, well rounded defense against the Shadow Lord.

As much as magic could be used to hurt Deltora, Deltora was just as much made of magic. Without magic Deltora would fall.

Leif looked down at the book. He frowned before turning away.

Leif would ask Jasmine what she thought about it when she came back.

* * *

Leif knew that sorcery could harm and had been used to harm Deltora's people many times. But he also knew it could be used to protect and heal.

Leif doubted he'd ever be able to properly wield the blade his father had given to him now.

But perhaps… perhaps he didn't have to.

After all, Leif had heard that mages rarely carried swords. And Adin himself had used magic to create the Belt of Deltora. Thus, it couldn't be all bad.

Probably.

* * *

Yup! I'm back. So far, summer is kicking my butt with two jobs but hey, if boss number two keeps being so pushy I'll just quit and keep my happy free time. Anyway, enjoy. I'm going to try to get back to posting something every week (its normally a different story every week) but no promises.

Enjoy your summer!

~Blitza


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine was not impressed at Leif's dilemma.

"So?" She asked boldly from her seat on a pile of gold. Leif thought she looked rather stunning there.

"What do you mean 'so'? Its magic, its dangerous!" Leif gestured wildly with his good arm for emphasis. Jasmine had just returned with a bundle of goods he hadn't asked the origins of. As soon as she had settle her ill-begotten treasure down amid her other stolen things Leif had brought up his issue.

"So are swords. And daggers. And any other weapon people take up arms with. Isn't that the point? To use something dangerous against the Shadow Lord? Throwing dandelions at him certainly won't make him leave Deltora." Jasmine pointed out. She frowned at him as she twirled her hair around her thin fingers. Leif blinked at her in disbelief from his resting place on the floor. How could she not be concerned? This was magic! It was dangerous and was the favored weapon of the Shadow Lord. What if it corrupted him? Darn it! Jasmine was supposed to be talking him out of this craziness! Not deeper in!

"But its magic. It's been known to be used by power hungry men for horrible things. It-it could corrupt me!" Leif voiced his misgivings in hopes of talking some sense into his new friend. She had so far seemed impervious to the situation.

Now Jasmine moved. She sat up from her sprawled position and leaned down so as to be mere inches from Leif's face. Curly, ink dark hair fell like a rippling curtain. Her visage was dead serious and something dangerous glimmered in the depths of her eyes.

"So?" Jasmine breathed out. Her warm breath tickled Leif's face and he found himself fighting a blush as he tried to reason out her question.

"What do you mean, 'So'?" Leif asked for the second time that evening with disbelief. If possible, Jasmine leaned even closer in response to his question.

"What have you got to lose, Leif? What is it that can possibly happen to make things worse?" As she spoke, Jasmine's voice rose from the deathly low pitch and tone it had been to something new and frightening. Her posture shifted once more so that she was looming over Leif from her golden seating. "The Shadow Lord's got Deltora, Leif! His monsters stalk the people! We're in hiding in our own land, fearing for our very lives! What could possibly be worse than this? Worse than watching your family be dragged away or having to cower for your life _half of your life_? Worse than knowing your parents are likely dead by the Shadow Lord's hands or minions? What? What do you have left that you can't afford to lose?! All you've got is a silver bit of jewelry, a really old map, and a mangled arm! What could you possibly do to make life any worse?" By the end of it, tears had begun to glitter and streak down Jasmine's face. "What? What could possibly worse that where we are now?" Her voice once more sunk to a broken whisper and Leif knew she wasn't just speaking to him anymore. She was speaking to herself.

 _ **Worse than watching your family be dragged away or having to cower for your life half of your life**_

Leif swallowed dryly. Jasmine had turned away form him now; his lack of forthright reply bringing out a derisive snort. Still, Leif continued to gaze at her turned form as he pondered his dilemma.

Jasmine was right. His parents were probably soon to be dead if they weren't already. His arm would never hold a sword again… and they both knew it. The belt was incomplete and achingly empty to the point of being useless.

Despair bubbled in the pit of his stomach. It warred against the feverishly burning hope that sputtered and flickered within the forge of his heart.

What could he really do? He was an arrogant, foolish, incompetent child. He'd already clearly proven so with his current record.

The truth was… Leif couldn't do anything. Even now, he was relying on a strange, wild girl to feed and protect him.

If he continued on like this… there would be no way for Leif to complete the Belt. He could not defend himself and Leif doubted he'd be able to talk his way into and out of the hiding places of the gems. Thus, something would have to go.

It would be his pride.

In order to complete the Belt, Leif could not be the brave warrior that charged into danger with courage and honor. Courage and honor were good, but they would neither protect nor help him with the quest.

And the quest… the Belt was the most important thing. It was more important the Leif's parents, more important than his mangled arm, and much more important than Leif's dying pride.

If magic would allow Leif to succeed on his quest he would learn it.

He might hate it.

But he would learn it.

Leif looked up at Jasmine again. She was still turned away from him.

"Jasmine." The wild girl looked back at him with a glare. Leif tried not to be intimidated as he reflexively stiffened at the sight of her angry eyes.

"If you think it will help gather the gems, I'll learn magic."

The girl stared at him as though checking his resolve.

Finally, she nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Because... yeah. Nobody in Deltora right now actually likes magic beyond their precious belt and seven gems. Jasmine, meanwhile, has grown up struggling to survive in the forest. She DOESN"T CARE what people think about magic if it means the Shadow Lord goes byebye and she gets to stop scrounging about like a rat just to get by. Because growing up in the forest of silence? Gotta be tough. Really tough, and as you can see, in my head canon it left its scars on her heart.

Anyway, Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Leif glanced up at the sunlight shifting through the leaves above. It was bright and glittered on the mounds of treasure within Jasmine's nest. With another drawn out sigh, Leif glanced back at the book of magic. He'd managed to postpone it the previous evening by citing the fading light, but now he had no such excuse.

The _Dawn_ of his life as a magical madman was waiting for him.

…

Leif couldn't help but snort at his own absurdity. With a grimace, Leif finally tugged the book over and opened to the first page.

 _The first question a young sorcerer must learn the answer to; What is magic?_

 _For many people this can seem an emotional response due to outside stimulus that has been associated with the art. However, the basic definition of the term would be an individual's will focused through spells, objects, or potions with an effect to the supernatural or beyond natural limitations._

Leif sat back. Somehow, the book could explain exactly what magic was without explaining anything at all. Leif knew magic was a supernatural art that could be used in a myriad of different ways. What he didn't know was how, why, or what.

Leif let out a grumble before returning to the book.

 _Of course, that definition of magic does very little but define it for those who merely wish to classify and not to do. For those who wish to do, magic is the usage of mana through various foci to achieve the unachievable._

So, the book admitted that the previous definition was lacking.

 _Mana is unfortunately not so easily defined. For some, it is purely an emotional feeling. For others it is a well of power used when using magic. Though many have tried, none so far have been able to define what mana is beyond the source of magic. Mana is will power, energy, and even life itself. Yet, it is also much, much more. So perhaps, instead of trying to define what we [the writers] do not know, we should instead turn to what we do know about mana._

 _There are three main rules concerning mana and its usage._

 _The first, is that every living thing has mana. Plants, animals, men, and even creatures beyond our daily lives. Each creature that breathes and lives has mana._

 _Not all creatures are capable of using their mana for spell work or magic. Nor can they all use magic equally. The Torans are the most well-known magic users for their magical clothing and magnificent city. However, other tribes, like the Jalis, have difficulty using their mana for spell work but instead use it instinctively to buff up their physical attributes. All creatures have mana; not all are capable of spell work._

 _Of the Seven tribes, the Jalis, Plains, and Dread Gnomes have the greatest difficulty learning to use their mana through spell work._

Leif let out a breath, uncertain if he was relieved or disappointed that as a man of Del he was capable of magic. He didn't really want to learn the art, but he needed to if he wanted to complete the quest.

 _The third and final rule is that magic has its limits. Because magic is purely usage of the mana already existing within the body, its limits are based on the caster's own mortality. A mortal caster can not bring back the dead or any other absurdly ridiculous fantasy. It can do many things, but it can not do the purely impossible. It can not give life, it can not create life, and it can not return life. Also, because magic is based on the caster's mortal limitation, should the caster over reach themselves they will die of mana depletion. It is a most painful and terrifying death, we [The Writers] assure you. Do not learn magic because of some pipe dream like bringing a loved one back to life or turning dust into gold._

Leif blinked. He would have thought any magic user would encourage using magic to do the impossible or irresponsible. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a slippery slope? Leif carefully turned the cream toned page to begin chapter two.

 _The usage of magic is varied. One can use it in various concoctions and potions in order to achieve the incredible on their drinker; whether for good or for ill. Or, a trained spell caster could engrave written magic onto an item to enchant it to perform a specific task._

 _However, even with all of the various ways and directions a young apprentice can take in learning magic, there is still one basic beginning. In order to imbue mana into either written words or into ingredients through various ways of preparation, one must be able to call it in the first place. Different masters have different ways of doing this. Some make it some sort of test by forcing the student to call up their mana on their own. However, most have dispensed with such old methods of testing and now merely teach their student to call by first doing it for them. However, if you are reading this book, you likely either have an errant teacher who has left you to your own designs for far too long, or you are desperate enough to attempt to learn this art by yourself._

 _In either case, you will most likely need to call up your mana on your own. Fortunately, the usage of mana with spell casting is often instinctual. Every ritual, incantation, or spell is created with the intent of drawing forth mana in a specific way._

 _Thus, for many students, the easiest way to learn to call mana is to simply repeat the spell or incantation until it works. Of course, this could take days, weeks, or even years to work. For while the theory and structure is within the ritual or spell, mana's greatest motivator is the motivation within the caster. If the caster is not entirely committed to the spell, with all of their will, might, and mind the spell will fail no matter how many times it is incanted. The caster has to_ _ **want**_ _the magic to work._

 _Thus, for the less enthused for magic, **leave.**_

 ** _You are wasting your time._**

* * *

 ** _I'm sooooooo tired. I hope you guys are happy because RL is kicking my behind. I'm working like... 70 hours a week and it hurts._**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Erit Illuminatum Exstare_ ," Leif incanted carefully. Once more, nothing happened. Instead, Leif was left staring frustratedly at his own pale hand. With an exhausted sigh, Leif leaned back and bumped his head onto the branch he had propped himself against. The old magic book rested open on his lap. On the page, the same strange words he had just spoken were scrawled along the page along with their definition and purpose. Supposedly, this incantation was supposed to call forth a ball of light.

All Leif had been able use them for was to give himself a headache. No matter how firmly he incanted or for how long, Leif had yet to get a reaction. No light, no sparks, nothing. For hours after reading the introduction and getting into the list of beginner spells, Leif had been trying to incant the first one. Now, annoyed and confused, Leif could feel impatience and frustration trickling through his veins like alcohol.

"So, does the magic book work?" Leif jolted at the curious voice that sounded from above him. Looking up, Leif was quick to spot Jasmine in the evening's red and gold light. She perched idly between two moss colored limbs. A full bag rested across her shoulders; Leif could just barely see the fur of Jasmine's latest hunt peeking over the top.

"Its not the book that's magic, Jasmine. Its supposed to be me." Leif murmured dryly. He looked back at the book and checked the pronunciation for the umpteenth time. He'd been saying it right, yet Leif still couldn't call forth a sphere of light.

"Salty," Jasmine commented strangely. Leif looked back at the wild girl in confusion. Jasmine still rested between two tree limbs, but now she was frowning and had upturned her nose to sniff the air.

"Salty?" He enquired.

"Your attitude. It's salty. And the smell. Did you get into my salt bag sometime today?" Jasmine asked as she again sniffed the air with a grimace.

"No, I haven't touched any of your things beyond this book." Leif tapped the book for emphasis as he spoke. He sniffed the air too and for a moment he thought he could just smell the faintest scent of salt. Jasmine dropped from her elevated perch to the worn boards of the tree house. She hummed as she continued to sniff. Finally, she gave a shrug.

"Whatever caused it can't be an animal, they'll get sick from too much salt. In fact, the scent will likely ward them away." Leif shrugged uncaringly. Salt or no salt, he was still frustrated with his lack of magical progress. Instead he tried to find another topic to speak of.

"Did your hunt go well?" Leif asked.

"Yes, I won't have to go out for a few more days now." Jasmine murmured as she lifted some gray fur from within her pack. Leif nodded. He'd seen a bit of it earlier, but he knew Jasmine was prideful about her hunting. Congratulating her on a good hunt always lifted the wild girl's spirits.

"It looks great." Leif murmured appreciatively. He may not know what kind of creature she had tracked down and killed, but he was sure she had done a good job hunting. It was more than he could currently do.

"Thanks." Jasmine bared her teeth in a strangely feral smile. She'd been doing that more often recently. Leif wondered if she had learned to smile from him and started doing it to become more human seeming…

"So, magic?" Jasmine asked as she sat her overstuffed pack down.

"No progress." Leif grumbled as he looked down at the book.

"Nothing?"

" _Erit Illuminatum Exstare"_ Leif intoned emotionlessly. Jasmine blinked and looked around a little before looking back at him in confusion. "Its supposed to make a ball of light." Leif explained to the wild girl. "I just can't make any balls of light, apparently." The last part was spoken with an angry undertone. No matter how many hours he had incanted and incanted, Leif had been unable to call forth even the tiniest of lights.

"Hmmm…" Jasmine hummed as she tilted her head thoughtfully. "Why don't you take a break? Work on something else?"

"What else is there to work on? I can't exactly pick up my sword and practice with that." Leif snorted derisively. He'd tried this morning and he hadn't even managed to lift it before the still healing muscles in his arm gave out. Jasmine frowned at him.

 _Thunk!_ Leif jerked to the side as something dark and reflective settled into the wood a few inches to the right. Leif looked and felt himself go still at the sight of a gleaming blade embedded into the branch he had been leaning on.

"I can throw accurately for a good ways. Its really useful to take things down when I don't want to get close to them. The daggers are light too and I'm sure you can use your other arm for these."

"You want me to learn to throw daggers?" Leif asked. He had never considered it before. Dagger throwing had always seemed like such an underhanded and unmanly way to defeat a foe. Still, he couldn't deny that it would be much easier than trying to lift his sword. The daggers were light and likely much easier to conceal.

"Yes, you still have another five weeks to train and plan for seizing the gem. During that time, I'm sure you can learn to throw at least somewhat reliably. Meanwhile, I'll learn the sword in your stead." Jasmine stated boldly.

"Y-you?! With my sword?" Leif stuttered out in shock. He glanced from her thin, lithe body to the heavy blade his father had carefully crafted for him. How could a girl hope to lift that? Or use it against other, stronger and heavier opponents?

"Yes, me with your sword. Is there something wrong with that? Its not as though you can use it and if you're going to be using my daggers it'll be a fair trade." Jasmine shrugged nonchalantly.

"Y-you're a girl." Leif objected. Girls didn't use swords.

"So? Again, you can't use it and I'm not going in defenseless just because you have my daggers. What does it matter that I'm a girl? At this point I'm a shade of a lot stronger than you."

"But girls don't use swords." Leif felt as if his brain was running in circles. He couldn't seem to get past the fact that Jasmine was a girl and wanted to learn how to use a sword. Girls back home didn't do that. They wore pretty dresses, painted their lips, got married, and gossiped at the well. They didn't pick up swords and beat people to death.

"Humph! Well, this one does." Jasmine said as she easily picked up the glittering sword. She twirled it idly in her hands for a moment before going through a few graceful strikes and slashes. Leif was forced to admit that she seemed quite capable of lifting and using it. Still, it burned at his pride a bit to let her wield the sword while he was relegated to daggers. Leif swallowed.

There it was again.

Pride. Leif felt as though he'd become far too familiar with the burning and salting of his faltering pride. He hoped all of the quest wouldn't feel like this. The boy didn't think he'd have any pride left if it did.

"Now, are you going to get up, so I can teach you, or are you going to sit there all night?" Jasmine asked. She seemed to pay no mind to Leif's anxious and pained expression. Instead, she pulled out a few more daggers and dropped them directly in Leif's lap. One of them still had blood on it from her earlier kill. Leif looked and pushed down his flailing emotions. Now was not the time. He'd deal with it later.

* * *

Poor Leif. I feel somewhat bad for killing his pride like this, but its part of his character growth so...

Anyway, anyone wanna guess why Leif can't use magic?


	8. Chapter 8

Leif… actually wasn't bad at using daggers. With his sharp eye for detail from the forge and his learned ability to use both right and left hands for things (also from the forge) Leif was actually pretty decent. Once he got the hang of it and stopped throwing his whole bodyweight into the motion.

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Leif's last volley of knives successfully buried themselves into their respective targets. Leif grinned victoriously in the afternoon gloom. On his shoulder, Fili leapt up and down excitedly. The creature squeaked gleefully before turning to nuzzle him. Leif grinned down at the fluff ball before turning to Jasmine. She stood on another tree limb, a little way away from his own. Kree rested idly upon her shoulder.

"I did it!" He exclaimed victoriously. Leif walked a few steps along the branch before leaping carefully to a closer branch.

"You did. It only took you a week and a half." The wild girl drawled with a mischievous grin peaking its way around her mock seriousness. Leif couldn't refute her statement. It was true after all. It had now been an entire fortnight since his world shattering sixteenth birthday. During that time, Leif had slowly become accustomed to life in the forest and had recovered from the blood loss he had been suffering from before. Leif was even getting used to Jasmine and her wild, dark humor. Though Jasmine was certainly no comedian, even she had a sense of humor. It was just… really morbid sometimes. "I'm sure, if you keep practicing, you might even rival me one day." Jasmine grinned haughtily. Leif snorted.

"Oh, such high praise." The blond murmured mockingly. "To be tempted with equal skill as the lady of the forest, what an honor." Leif placed his hand over his heart as though truly touched.

"Keep it up and I might just call you decent." Jasmine returned verbal fire. After a moment, both teenagers cracked from their dramatic jesting and broke into giggles an chuckles. An easy silence fell over them. Somehow, some way, despite their obvious differences, Leif and Jasmine just seemed to click. After their first, tension fraught days they had both relaxed into a natural sort of co-existence. It felt as though Leif had found the missing partner in crime he had always longed for in the city of Del. While still odd to become such a close friend to a girl, Leif was slowly getting used to it.

"So, are we going hunting today?" Leif asked. For the past few days, Jasmine had been taking him hunting with her as practice for hitting a moving target with her daggers. Jasmine hummed but shook her head.

"You've pretty much got it down. And we still have meat from yesterday's kill."

"Huh… race you back to the nest as agility training?"

"You're on, city boy!"

* * *

"Hey Jasmine?" Leif asked as he roasted a bird leg over the fire a few days later.

"Yes?"

"How'd you come to be out here, living in the Forest of Silence all alone?" Jasmine went still. The rag she had been using to clean her sword with was placed on the ground. She also placed the sword aside.

"I didn't used to be alone. When I was little, I lived here with my mother and father." Jasmine waved her hands at the collection of boards and fabric sheets that made up the nest. "They built this place for us to live in. They even farmed for food and had a garden below here. I don't remember much of them, but I do remember that we were happy. Life in the forest was hard and dangerous, but so long as we were together, nothing really seemed all that bad."

Leif tried to imagine it. Living together in the forest, relying on one another to survive and for companionship. In truth, he could somewhat imagine it. Once you knew the tricks of the forest, life here wasn't actually so bad. It held no grey guards or other minions of the Shadow Lord. In fact, it was probably one of the most free places in Deltora right now. Certainly, the forest was dangerous, but at least it was free of the Shadow Lord's tyranny.

"What happened to them?" Leif asked. For something had to have happened. The pretty picture of Jasmine and her faceless parents had to have been cracked and shattered at one point; leaving Jasmine alone to fend for herself. In front of him, Jasmine seemed to withdraw deep within herself. She pulled her knees up to the chest and wrapped her slender arms around them tightly. She dipped her head down to the point that Leif could just barely see Jasmine's glinting eyes from between her bangs.

"The Shadow Lord happened." Jasmine muttered darkly. "He sent Grey Guards into the forest in search of something when I was very young. I'm not sure what he was looking for. I had been fetching water from a nearby spring when they found my parents. By the time I arrived back they had beaten my father and captured my mother. I was going to run to them, but my mother saw me hiding within the tall grasses. She shook her head at my and mouthed for me to stay where I was. I was so frightened I couldn't move. I watched them drag my family away from me that day. I've been alone since then." Jasmine's voice gravitated from dark and angry to sad and mournful as she told her tale. Leif couldn't help but feel for her. Her parents had likely been taken as slaves to the Shadow Land. By now, they were most likely dead.

 _Skreeech!_

 _Chi!Chi!_

Fili and Kree made themselves known as they quickly ensconced themselves in Jasmine's arms and hair. Jasmine jerked, startled. The she quickly reached to place a hand on each of their heads.

"I'm sorry! Of course, I know I have you! You're my constant companions and my family! You guys make this life worth it!" Jasmine murmured as she drew them both closer. Leif flinched. Once again, he was reminded of how desolate and lonely Jasmine's life in the forest must be. Though the words were meant to reassure her companions, Jasmine's last statement told of just how barren her life really was. She lived in the Forest of Silence, alone but for two caring and intelligent animals.

What happened when Fili and Kree passed away? They might be intelligent for their kind, but Leif doubted their lifespans would match Jasmine. They were still creatures of the land and as such they would eventually return to it. One day, whether soon or far away, Jasmine would find herself alone.

What would happen to her then?

Leif didn't want to ponder it. Instead, he sealed this memory deep within his heart. Today, tomorrow, or far into the future, Leif was determined to show Jasmine that there was more to the world than hiding within her forest. He would show her the world.

* * *

Days past. Leif and Jasmine continued to grow closer to one another. They laughed, trained, and played with one another. Leif's skill at throwing the daggers was still mediocre in comparison to Jasmine's vast experience, but her could reliably hit a moving target. Though he made no progress with the magic book, Leif did manage to teach Jasmine the basic sword stances he himself had been taught by his father.

Together, they spent their days, carefree and happy. One by one, each day drew to a close and suddenly, the promised two fortnights had passed. It was time to confront the darkness at the heart of the forest of silence.

* * *

This is basically my way of initiating a time skip even with my hatred of time skips. You can see that Leif and Jasmine are growing closer to one another as well as growing proficient in sword and daggers. Yippee.

Sooo... the next chapter will the be the boss fight and likely the last chapter for a little while on this story. Summer has come to a close for me; its time for me to wrap up the forest of silence and lay this book to a temporary break. I've got other books that were on break during the summer like "To Be a Hero" and "Claws and Magic" that are practically starving for a attention. Plus... this story really is more like a stress reliever/just cuz thing. Its not exactly going to be my shining piece. Still, it is fun to write two teenagers playing with dangerous sharp objects without an adult to say "No".

See ya!

~Blitza


	9. Chapter 9

Leif shuddered as he gazed in the direction of where Jasmine and he assumed the first gem was hidden. Dark, winding vines crawled up the towering trees of the middle forest. Here, at the center of the forest of silence, the trees should have been the tallest, strongest, and oldest guardians within the forest. Yet instead, all Leif could see was the choking hold the vines held on the trees. Whereas the other areas of the forest were filled with sound and light, here the vines devoured the life of the woods. No bird chirped and the normal background sound of the forest inhabitants was spookily absent. This was the true heart of the Forest of Silence. A soft whimper met his ears.

Leif looked over to see Jasmine's trembling form. Fili hugged her neck in fear while Kree rested silently on her other shoulder. Jasmine's emerald eyes watched the entrance to the Dark as if she were afraid a monster would come through it at any moment. A pocket of guilt lodged itself in Leif's throat.

"Jasmine." Leif spoke softly to get her attention. Jasmine looked up fearfully. "You don't have to come with me. Stay here, with Fili and Kree." For a moment, Jasmine looked dumbfounded before a spark of something hot entered her gaze.

"I'm fine. If a weakling like you can face this, so can I." Jasmine growled as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Leif rolled his eyes at her insult. Just because he couldn't wield a sword anymore didn't mean he couldn't still lift more than her. Leif glanced at her lean arm muscles. Probably.

Still… looking down at the entrance of the Dark brought about an ominous feeling in Leif's gut. He shifted uncomfortably.

The entrance to the Dark was a single opening in the vines, similar to a cave or tunnel. The rest of the dark was walled off by the creeping vines. Their leaves spiraled up the trees and blocked out huge portions of light, making the area seem to be in perpetual twilight even though the sun was just rising over the horizon.

"Well. I guess this is it." Leif murmured as checked over his equipment again. Jasmine's knives were strapped to his legs. On his back, a pack was filled with medical aids, food, and his tome of magic. Just in case.

Jasmine hummed in response before leaping down to the forest floor. Here, so near the Dark, the two humans didn't need to fear the normal predators and monsters within the Forest of Silence. Rather, the only predator to stalk these leaf-covered grounds was to be their prey on their hunt for the first jewel. Leif leapt down beside Jasmine. The dead leaves from the vines were up to his knees.

Almost immediately, he felt of flush of warmth light around his middle. Glancing down, Leif smiled in joy. The belt could feel its missing gem and was warming with its proximity. Phantom laughter echoed in Leif's ears.

"This is the place, the belt can tell." Leif murmured to Jasmine. She smiled tremulously but did not seem to share his joy.

"Perfect, now we must only defeat the most monstrous thing within the Forest of Silence." Jasmine grumbled back sarcastically. She opened her mouth to continue when Leif grabbed her shoulder. Wordlessly, he gestured towards the opening in the vines.

Above, in the trees, they could not see into the opening very well, but now, on the ground, Leif could see directly into the Dark. Something gold gleamed there.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A voice boomed out from the darkness and the gold shifted to move forward. As it stepped forward, Leif found himself gasping in shock at the sight of an entirely golden knight. Leif found himself speechless as he gazed upon the giant. The man had to be even taller than Leif's father; broader too. Two long horns rose from his helmet and the figure's breastplate had to be the size of a horse's rump. Yet, for all that the figure's height was imposing and his armor intimidating, Leif found his focus stolen by a single gleaming gem within the hilt of the knight's broad sword.

Bright yellow sunlight held captive by tainted gold.

The Topaz.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Just finished Amara's arc in the other story about a month or so ago.

There is more to come, I just found this a good place to end it while I worked out the fine details of the boss fight. Spoiler: Link's magic book comes in handy.


	10. Chapter 10

"I ASKED, WHO GOES THERE?" The knight boomed again. His dark timber echoed hollowly rom within his armor. Leif blinked and shifted his focus back to the guardian.

"We are travelers from the outer ring of the forest. I am Leif, of Del. This is Jasmine, of the Forest of Silence." Leif called. He had no wish to begin battle without at least gaining some form of information on the enemy. This knight towered over both Jasmine and Leif and wore heavy armor, reducing the effectiveness of both their weapons. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Leif had no such protection. All it would take was one swing of the knight's broadsword to put either youth out of the fight.

A week ago, Leif would not have feared such a fate, but dealing with the Not-Barda had taught him caution.

"I am Gorl. Guardian of the place, and owner of its treasure. You are trespassing. Go now, and you will live, stay and you will die." Gorl stated. Leif shifted nervously. He glanced over at Jasmine from the corner of his eyes. She looked terrified but was standing her ground. One of her hands rested on the pommel of Leif's sword. Leif imagined he would be in much the same state, if not the Belt's soothing warmth.

"We came to talk to you. Perhaps we could come to an understanding? We only want to talk." Leif tried to solve things peacefully.

"I am not interested in talking to you. I desire only one thing; and you cannot provide it. Leave, before I strike you down." Gorl lifted his broadsword and hefted it to rest across his shoulder blades in a threatening manner.

"Perhaps this is so." Leif admitted. He had no idea what Gorl wanted and doubted he could offer the knight anything of any importance. All he had to give was a useless magic book, some of Jasmine's knives, and the supplies in his pack. "But surely you tire of waiting here, day after day. It must get tedious without anything to interest you or occupy your time. Allow us to sit and speak with you. Even if neither of has achieved our goals by the end of it, surely good company will lighten your spirits?" Leif used every bit of the tongue twisting pleasantries his mother had taught him. He could still remember they way she could haggle and debate on their trips to the market in his early years.

For long moment, silence held over the Dark. The knight's posture relaxed slightly, and one hand rubbed at where his chin would be. Gorl appeared to be weighing it carefully, and Leif felt a swift flash of satisfaction heat his heart. Good, Gorl wanted it. Leif could work with that. He opened his mouth to continue tempting the golden giant when the shadows behind Gorl writhed in sudden ferocity. Gorl straightened, his posture once more rigid and imposing.

"You are attempting to draw me away from my treasure with your honeyed words. Once I have been drawn away from the lilies, your friend will steal them for herself!" Gorl growled. "No matter, I will not be fooled by your trickery. Your death will be by my blade." The golden knight lifted his hand to gesture towards Leif and Jasmine. Almost immediately, Leif felt a pulling sensation latch onto his bones. Leif's eyes widened as he was forced to stumble forward. Jasmine let out a squeak of shock as she two was forced towards Gorl's waiting weapon.

"Wh-what lilies?" Jasmine gasped out as she fought Gorl's power. "We did not come for your stupid flowers, you fool!" Her cheeks reddened in her flash of anger.

"Your lies will not tempt me, wrench!" Gorl growled out. Finally, Leif and Jasmine were forced to stand within striking distance of Gorl. "I know your true purpose of coming here: You seek the nectar of the lilies of life! Such thievery will not be tolerated; your bodies will feed my vines and further protect my treasure." Gorl stepped aside to allow a clear view of what lay within the Dark.

Horror crept up Leif's throat like bile. Within the hollow created by the vines, countless human bones and skeleton littered the ground, colored white from time's passage. A single path of dirt led through the graveyard to a rocky pedestal. There, glowing buds wavered delicately on light green stalks. Leif's eyes widened at the sight, immediately recalling a thousand folk tales from his mother featuring such a sight. The Lilies of Life. A flower with magic so potent, drinking a full cup of its nectar could gift you with immortality. Even a few drops was enough to heal the most fatal of wounds.

Understanding rushed through Leif like the updraft of a fire; hot enough to burn and not nearly early enough to warn of danger.

"Jasmine speaks the truth! We don't want the nectar from your lilies. We seek a different treasure! Please, if you'll only-" Leif was cut off as Gorl's heavy gauntlet slapped him to the side with the force of a horse's kick. Leif was thrown to the side, rolling a little form the force of the blow. Leif's vision flickered and sharp pain lanced through his skull. He couldn't hear much beside a loud ringing that whitened out his vision. For a moment, those sensations were all Leif was aware of. His eyes fluttered. Darkness began encroaching on the white spots in Leif's vision. The world seemed to be drifting slowly away.

With his failing vision, Leif could just make out two figures flickering in front of him. One, small and light. The other, slow but much larger and heavier.

Leif's eyes closed.

 _"_ _No. Not yet. You can't rest yet."_

A child's voice intoned. Warmth rush about his waist, gathering him in its gentle hold and pulling him up from the darkness. It cradled him as the pain returned yet forced his mind to **wake up.**

* * *

 **OMAKE: What I actually wanted and tried to write but the plot bunnies had different ideas.**

Leif waited till Gorl started monologing before dramatically pulling out his magic book.  
"Gorl of the Forest, I will warn you once and only once: I am a powerful sorcerer! If you do not give me that which I seek, I will turn you into a three-eyed toad." Leif brandished his book of magic in front of him like a weapon. The Dark was silent for all of a moment. Then...

"Buwahaaha!" Gorl burst into heavy laughter. "You? A tiny, whisp of a boy? Buwhwhwa!" The giant bent over and slapped his knees in mirth, even going so far as to lay down his sword.

Leif felt his cheeks flush. "I'm w-warning you!" The youth blustered. Again he shook his magic book. To his ire, Gorl merely continued to laugh.

"For your youthful jest, I will release you. Leave, for I find it distasteful to kill a child with such youthful jests. Have you tried your hand as a court jester yet?"

Anger grew in the pit of Lief's stomach. Without thinking he flung the useless magic book at Gorl's head. Yet, instead of merely bouncing off the armor, a flash of light lit the clearing.

Leif covered his eyes with a gasp. When the light faded he blinked dazedly.

"Leif, you did it!" Jasmine exclaimed in awe. Leif was about to ask her what she meant, when a strange sound entered his ears. "Ribbit"

Leif looked down just in time to see a golden, three horned toad flee the circle of vines. Gorl was gone with exception to the Topaz resting innocently beside the book of magic Leif had thrown.


	11. Chapter 11

"Leif!" Jasmine cried out as Gorl bashed Leif to the side. She watched helplessly as blood began to flow quickly from Leif's head. Bile clawed at her throat when she glimpsed bone shards poking out through the blood. By the greater trees… Jasmine's eyes watered before spilling over with horrified tears.

"I will not parlay with liars, come to steal my nectar and rule the seven tribes in my place. But you are too late, for I have protected my prize well. Instead, your blood will feed my vines, and when the lilies bloom, it will be I, Gorl, not you, who rules over the seven tribes. With the strength and immortality of the nectar, no one will be able to stop me!" This man, he was talking as if Deltora had never been united under Adin. Jasmine did not know much about the world outside the forest, but Leif had been teaching her the last few fortnights. This man was from a time long past and had stayed here, consumed by his greed for hundreds of years.

"You're a mad man! Taken in by your greed and selfishness!" Jasmine gasped out as she drew her sword. She had to stop him, both to avenge Leif and to cure the Forest of the evil that had slowly been choking out its heart.

"You intend to duel with me, girl? Very well. I will enjoy practicing my sword forms for when I rule the seven tribes." Gorl shifted into a ready stance before casually gesturing her to strike. Jasmine bared her teeth and growled in wild fury. How dare her underestimate her? She, the child of the forest? Raised among all of the other monsters here, Jasmine was no easy mark!

Jasmine lunged forward and swung her sword in rage, dashing the edge against Gorl's own. Quick as a blackbird, Jasmine reversed her strike and attempted a stab instead. Her sword screeched as it skittered over Gorl's breastplate, but she paid it no heed. Rather, she immediately leapt over a two-handed sweep of Gorl's great sword. She landed delicately upon his still outstretched gauntlet before trying to clobber him in an overheard power-strike to the head.

Jasmine hit hard and was gratified when Gorl stumbled at the loud clang that rang out. The knight reached a hand up to grab her, but Jasmine was too quick, and leapt to safety. She grinned at the dented portion of the knight's helm. She might not have been able to strike at his flesh, but she certainly bruised him. Gorl grunted before raising his great blade once more. With a heft of inhuman strength, Gorl stabbed his sword like a lance. Jasmine squeaked as she was forced to deflect the attack to the side with her own sword, temporarily blinded by the spray of sparks the two swords created. A breath of wind warned her moments before the great sword was sweeping back towards her head. Jasmine ducked and dove to the side, running her sword down Gorl's side as she went. Again, the strike did nothing but spark brightly, but Jasmine didn't care. That roll had put her right into the knight's blindside.

Leif would probably admonish her for poor-spirited fighting or not being honorable, but Jasmine cared little for the honor of man. She saw an opening and took it, striking through the opening in Gorl's armor from behind him. Her blade struck Gorl through where his neck should be, sliding easily through the shadows that bathed Gorl's body. The tip appeared gleefully on the other side, shining the brightest silver in what little light there was.

"GRAAaaak!" Gorl cried out before freezing in an agonized position. Jasmine let out a breath of relief and stepped back. She had done it! Gorl was slayed!

An ominous creaking broke her joy, and Jasmine glanced back at the golden knight in time to see him straighten from his agonized position. To her shock, Gorl reached back and ripped her sword out. As he did so, he toppled his helmet from his head, revealing the knight's distinct lack of a head. Rather, a writhing mass of shadows occupied the space where Gorl's head should have been, supporting two gleaming eyes from somewhere within the macabre sight. Jasmine swallowed fearfully. This was not an evil that could be beaten by the sword alone.

Gorl tossed Jasmine's sword to the side, away from Jasmine. Then he readied himself for a fight once more.

Jasmine leapt back hastily to avoid a heavy sweep of the great blade. Seconds later she was forced to roll to the side as it bashed into the ground she had just been standing upon. Suddenly, Jasmine's breath was forced out of her as the heel of Gorl's boot struck her side. The force of it sent her rolling through the mud.

Jasmine squinted her eyes to peer through the mud covering her face just in time to see Gorl raise his blade for the final blow.

* * *

 **For those who requested some Jasmine POV, here you go. I know she hasn't really been too aggressive and wild like she was in cannon, but the dark was something that really scared her in the first book. It was so bad she pretty much refused to enter until the grandfather tree told her too. So while she is definitely a wild child, she also knows exactly what the most dangerous thing in the forest is.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter should wrap up the boss fight and switch back to Leif's POV. Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Warmth from the Belt thrummed through Leif's veins with each heartbeat. With every spasm of his heart, Leif could feel himself becoming more aware. His vision brightened enough to see colors while his body's nerves lit a fire under his skin.

Leif grunted in pain but forced his eyes open. The blurred forms of before materialized into the forms of Gorl and Jasmine. Jasmine had struck Gorl through the throat, yet Gorl was removing the sword as if it were nothing more than a briar. Gorl's helmet fell as he did so, revealing a distinct lack of a head. The writhing mass of darkness that held Gorl's eerie eyes brought fear to curl in Leif's throat. Leif gasped in horror at the sight. Shadows. This was not a foe that Jasmine could kill with her sword.

This was not a foe that anyone could kill with their sword. Ice stole Leif's breath from his lungs as Gorl advanced on Jasmine. They needed something else to fight Gorl with, but what? The knight was literally made of shadows and the only thing that could disperse shadows was…

Light! Leif looked up desperately only to see the creeping canopy of vines blocking out the sun's rays. He had a flint and steel in his pack, but Leif doubted fire's fickle flame would be enough to chase back the shadows.

Leif watched with bated breath as Gorl struck at Jasmine twice before kicking her sharply. The forest dwelling girl rolled a few yards from the force of the blow. By the time Jasmine raised her head again, Gorl had raised his sword for the final blow.

Panic seized Leif's heart. No! He couldn't let Jasmine be killed after everything she had done for him. His thoughts whirled about in his head like a great storm and before he was aware of it, Leif found himself hurtling across the mud, fingers outstretched before him. Something bright burst to life within his chest and the belt sang harmonies around him. Streaks of silver flared across his vision and the sharp tang of salt filled Leif's nostrils. As if on its own accord, Leif's mouth opened to scream frantically at the golden knight.

" _Erit Illuminatum Exstare!"_ Leif shrieked. A spark appeared at his fingers, flimsy but brighter that even sunlight. Gorl flinched as though struck before swinging his broadsword at Leif's midsection. By a stroke of insane luck, Leif's feet slid out from under him in the mud. His body flopped backwards but continued its forward momentum, bringing Leif right to Gorl's side.

Calmer this time, Leif repeated the single magic spell he had been toiling over in the last few fortnights.

" _Erit Illuminatum Exstare."_ Leif intoned. Once again, light formed at his fingertips. Its bright was like sunlight on snow, blindingly white. The light coalesced in an orb above his hand. The heat in his heart raged and the belt around his waist practically burned Leif with its heat.

"RAAAaaagh!" Gorl roared as the light hit the shadows where his head should have been. The giant knight stumbled back a few steps and raised his armored hands to cover his face protectively. Yet, it seemed the light was not enough. Though the immortal knight was in pain, he wasn't dead yet.

 _His armor is protecting him._ Leif realized.

"Jasmine!" Leif shouted over Gorl's cries of pain.

"Got it!" Jasmine called back before she practically flew over the ground. With a heavy clang, Jasmine shoved her shoulder into Gorl's midriff. The force of it sent Gorl careening to the muddy ground in a spray of mud. Luckily, Jasmine's shove and subsequent fall had done what Leif had hoped: Gorl's armor fell apart with an almighty shriek of metal. The gauntlets bust into each individual piece and rolled across the forest floor. Meanwhile, the chest plate's backing was unclasped by the force of the fall. It clattered to the side. The leg guards didn't fair much better as they too were knocked askew by the force of the blow.

Once the armor was removed, all that was left was a shadow. A very vulnerable one.

With a grunt, Leif heaved himself back to his feet and took a few unsteady steps toward Gorl. Jasmine appeared at his side and took one of his arms to drape over her shoulder in support. His other arm, supporting his magic light, bore forward with each trembling step Leif made. With every step, Gorl screamed and wailed in pain. His shadowy form seized and writhed as the light hit it. It was almost like the supernatural darkness that Gorl had become was evaporating as Leif brought his own supernatural light to bare. Slowly, Gorl's shadow began to shrink, losing its human shape to form a protective mass of shadowy vines. Still, Leif didn't let up. He forced more of the heat in his heart at the light in his hand and was rewarded with it growing even brighter.

Gorl's remaining shadows shrieked shrilly as they burned away. Finally, all that was left was an ominously glowing handprint, the Shadow Lord's mark. When even that shriveled up in the face of Leif's light, Leif finally allowed himself to sag back down to the ground. Jasmine let Leif lean back against here legs. She said something, but Leif couldn't make out quite what she was saying.

Gorl was dead. Finally.

Yet, his handywork was not. Leif looked around at the vines that entrapped the tallest trees in the Forest of Silence. They blocked out the light and stole the life and sound from all that dwelled in the Forest. With a nod, Leif decided on what he would do. Blearily, he reached out for Gorl's sword. The broadsword floated towards him eerily, but Leif barely noticed Jasmine gasping in shock. Instead he focused on wrapping his mana around the Topaz embedded within the hilt.

At first, it burned his mana and fought. The sharp blades of the Topaz's power cut across Leif's battered mind like a thousand swords. Leif almost drew away from the gem but stopped when the belt once more twined its own magic around Leif's. Immediately, the sharp lances of pain that had been assaulting Leif's mind halted. When Leif again tried to draw the gem out of the sword, the Topaz floated forward almost docilely for all of its fight and rage a mere heartbeat ago.

He caught the gem in his free palm before looking back at the sword. For sixteen years it had held one of the seven gems captive. Though undoubtedly fearsome in battle, this blade was also adept at holding magic. And now, it was rather empty without the Topaz.

It just wouldn't do to leave it empty.

Taking his other arm, still holding his orb of light, Leif pushed the light into the divot left behind by the Topaz. For a moment the sword resisted his intrusion before the combined force of both Leif and the Belt (for it was indeed still entwined with his magic) broke the sword's resistance. The light filled the sword and then some, spiraling outward in a soft diffusion of gentle light.

Now to anchor it.

Leif searched his mind for the words he needed but could find none. The only magic he had learned was how to create light. He didn't have the knowledge necessary.

Yet just as that realization crossed his mind the Topaz began to shine. A foreign tendril of yellow touched Leif's mind. Immediately, a plethora of information and images passed through the forefront of Leif's mind.

 _A slender wrist pulled back long, dark hair in order to allow a clear view. Ahead of her, the circled glimmered, ready to create a powerful ward of protection. Beside her, her fellow mages stood at the ready, merely waiting for her signal to begin the blessing of their future city. In the center, three ominous runes burned brightly compared to the dim glow of the others._

 _Honor._

 _Strength of Character._

 _And Loyalty._

Leif blinked.

 _Hands rough from the forge and the farm scribbled furiously at the stone floor. There wasn't much time now, he needed to put up the protective rune before HE came! Looking up, he brushed sweaty dreadlocks from his face to look at the protection circle he had inscribed. A single rune burned brightly at the center. He hoped his meager life would be enough to fuel it._

 _Sacrifice._

Leif blinked again.

 _Childish eyes gazed curiously at the strange things her mother had drawn on the floor._

 _"_ _Mother, what is this?" She asked curiously. She reached to touch the brightest ones, but her mother snatched her hand away quickly. Red hair and kind eyes entered her vision._

 _"_ _Its our escape sweetheart. It'll make sure your father can't hurt us anymore."_

 _"_ _No more bruises?"_

 _"_ _No more bruises." Her mother agreed as her tired eyes peered over at the center of the circle. Six markings glowed an ominous red, promising violence and pain for the next to raise their weapon against another._

 _Justice._

 _Revenge._

 _Vengeance._

 _Suffering._

 _Pain._

 _Betrayal._

Link squeezed his eyes shut with a gasp. He felt as though those distant, long dead lives were nestled next to his own heart; pressing their thoughts and feelings on him haphazardly. Jerkily, he forced his closed fist open and dropped the topaz. Immediately, the dead spirits and all of their emotions faded.

Yet, their technique remained, burned into his mind like the runes at each ward's center. Shaking, Leif called on his new-found mana once more and envisioned the carving of the basic runes he would need. Around them, the mud dried into dirt as glowing notes of power were inscribed into the earth. Leif shut his eyes again, a strangled moan erupting from his throat as he struggled to focus on the next part. The Nexus would be the hardest part and he felt as if the Mana that had burned hot in his chest only a little while ago, was running on fumes. Leif felt empty and cold. The only thing keeping him awake and on task was the warm embrace of the Belt's magic. It bolstered his reserves and wrapped around his aching head in a vice.

Jasmine's arms wrapped around Leif then, and anchored him back from the mess of his mind.

Right. The Nexus.

Link looked back up at the floating sword blearily before reaching out to the center of the clearing with his own hands. Something told him that inscribing the Nexus with magic alone would not end well.

The runes he chose were those he had seen in the ghosts' lives and one he had seen in his book of spells.

The center rune.

 **Light.**

As Leif traced the rune, magic lit the indents his fingers left behind. By the time he was done, his core rune was lit in brilliant gold. As soon as the rune was fully lit, Leif felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach. He doubled over with a moan of pain. Jasmine's warm arms were the only thing that kept him upright in that moment. The magic of even the Belt seemed to wan and grow feeble as exhaustion stalked Leif's heart.

A little more.

Leif shakily reached out again and hurriedly drew another rune.

 _Justice._

He didn't want bad things to happen in this forest anymore. Deltora needed to be pieced back together again, with all of its pieces whole and hearty.

 _Loyalty._

No matter what happened, Leif would not allow the Shadow Lord's creatures to take this forest again. The trees and the creatures within it had suffered enough fear and tyranny.

 _Honor._

Leif wanted the Forest to become safe again. A place that the people of Deltora would not fear to travel through.

Leif hesitated as he drew the last rune. It hadn't been in any of the ghosts' memories nor had it been in his magic book. Yet. It too deserved a place here. A mark showing to any who passed by that this land was no longer under the reign of the Shadow Lord.

 _Deltora._

With the last rune drawn, all of the runes within the ward began to glow. Jasmine gasped and curled into him from the brightness and Leif himself had to shut his eyes at it. The Belt burned and stung at his waist while the Topaz radiated heat from its place on the forest floor. The sound of a thousand voices lifted and then fell as Leif's chest grew cold.

For a long moment, there was only light.

Then it faded and Leif found himself collapsing into Jasmine's arms. The Belt too, cooled its fervent burning and the Topaz grew dim once more. Yet, Leif could not help but smile triumphantly as he gazed up.

There, in the center of the darkest place within the Forest of Silence, was light. The golden broadsword of Gorl shone silver with the purity of its radiance. It illuminated the trees and seeped into every crevice. The vines that had been choking the great trees of the forest had withered away, yet not even the sun could rival Leif's creation in sheer brightness.

It glimmered like caught starlight, silver and ephemeral, yet built to last the test of time. A ring of runes circled it, repeating the four sub-Nexus runes Leif had chosen in a never-ending cycle of blue light.

"We did it, Jasmine." Leif breathed out. His failing eyesight found her blurry form. She had been gazing up at his creation open-mouthed. But when he spoke, her green eyes looked back at Leif and a sudden anxiety settled across her frame.

"Leif, don't speak! You're injured." She ordered. Glancing around, the forest girl sighted something in the center of the clearing that had her lifting Leif off the ground and carrying him to it. Looking to the center, Leif could just make out some faintly glowing… things?

"Jasmine?" Leif mumbled. His voice sounded far away and Leif couldn't hold his head up anymore. Luckily Jasmine chose that moment to lay him down beside the glowing things. Now that he was closer, Leif almost thought they looked like… flowers. Like the Lilies his mother loved so much, even though they didn't grow in Del and were expensive to buy. His mother.

He missed her.

"Leif, I need you to drink this." Jasmine's voice sounded kind of like clouds. "Open your eyes, Leif." Jasmine begged. Had he closed his eyes? Oh, he didn't know that. Leif blinked his eyes open slowly and peered up at the forest dweller groggily. Jasmine was holding on of those glowing flower things. It was dripping something?

"Here, Leif. Drink and be well." Jasmine sounded like she was whispering now but Leif still obediently opened his mouth to sip the sweet, glowing nectar down. It warmed as it hit his stomach and Leif let out a sigh of relief. He had felt so cold. The pounding in his head faded slowly and Leif found himself blinking up at Jasmine as the blurriness that had been concealing his sight cleared up. His mind slowly began to wake up again and the strange wetness on the side of his face began to dry.

"Jasmine?" Leif asked hoarsely. A trembling hand reached up to touch the side of his face as his mind continued to clear. Jasmine let out a sob of relief. Her face was covered in tears, Leif realized belatedly. The girl leaned down and wrapped herself around Leif in a firm hug.

"Thank goodness!" She gasped. "Thank goodness." She dragged him upright and Leif glanced around. Beside him, the lilies of life had bloomed beautifully but were beginning to wilt once more.

"Jasmine, do you have an empty bottle with you?" Leif asked. She nodded into his shoulder and dug into her hip pack to pull out a small glass bottle. Leif took it and placed it under the lilies. Their nectar had just saved his life and replenished his mana. He certainly wasn't going to waste it. Leif's eyes softened as he looked back down at his friend. She was still curled into his chest, though she was no longer crying.

"Jasmine. Its okay. I'm okay now. You saved me." Leif murmured. Jasmine nodded her head but didn't move. Leif sighed and leaned back. He looked up at the glowing sword and knit his brows together. He… had no idea how he had made that or even why. Leif could only fuzzily remember what had happened after Gorl had bashed him in the head. Obviously, he had discovered how to draw on his mana, but the rest…

Leif looked down at the Belt. Placing a hand on it, he sighed.

Magic. He could do magic now. Leif looked up again.

Greater Magic. He could do Greater Magic now. Ahhh… was this the feeling of impending doom that Leif had been sure learning magic would bring?

Leif placed his hand back on Jasmine's head and slowly reclined. The Lilies' nectar may have healed him, but he was still exhausted. It cluttered his head and dripped wearily into his arms and legs. The droop of his eyes chased away the panic and shock that Leif was sure he should be feeling after nearly dying and making… whatever he had made. Leif shut out the world and closed his eyes.

Leif could figure out what everything that had happened meant when he woke up. He was tired and Deltora had already waited sixteen years. Another few more hours wouldn't hurt it.

Next to his side, the Topaz glowed.

* * *

 **This fight scene is now my pride and joy. Clearly.**

On another note, would you guys mind reviewing occasionally?

Why?

1)It motivates me to write.

2) Letting me know my flaws in writing helps me fix them. I think I did a really good job on this chapter, but if you don't like it let me know. I can always improve my writing.

3) This story is primarily written because you guys deserve something new in the fandom. Last I looked there were a lot of great Leif/Jas one shots... not so many epic adventures. But while I LOVE going off the rails with crazy fanfiction ideas (As shown by the above chapter), I want to hear what your guys want to see. For example, somebody asked for more Jasmine POV. I'm going to be writing more of her POV because I know that's what somebody wants.

So please review, ya'll. I want to know what you think. Do you like Leif's magic? Did I accidentally put Link instead of Leif? Is Jasmine staying true to character? Please let me know.


	13. Interlude 1

Far away from the Forest of Silence, two companions shivered in the dark. Around them, cold stone and bars trapped them in their cell. A wooden door stood firm at one side, and if one listened particularly hard, they could likely here the shifting of the Grey Guards on the other side. No candles lit the room, but sunlight fell in from a small, iron barred window.

It was the morning sun, dim and still cool.

It did little to warm Jarred, the blacksmith, or Anna, the seamstress.

"Do you think he is alive?" Anna asked in a whisper. She curled herself closer to her husband and shut her eyes. Exhaustion colored her voice while starvation stalked her form. Anna looked very different than the somewhat plump woman that had lived in the forge overlooking the City of Del. She had lost her figure and her healthy color. Her skin hung off of her awkwardly; stretched in some places, too taut in others. Meanwhile, dark circles hung from her eyes. Her worry as well as general discomfort often kept her from rest these days.

Beside her, Jarred shifted an arm to warp around her. He gazed down at her with soft eyes.

"If he was confirmed dead, they would have used that by now." Jarred murmured, referring to their daily interrogations. Each day, they were questioned on the whereabouts of the heir to Deltora. Everything the couple had ever told to the man they knew as Barda had been leaked to the Shadow Lord's forces, including the fact that they knew where the heir was. The couple had never been so glad that they had decided to keep that particular secret (and all that it revealed about themselves) close to chest. Anna nodded into Jarred's shoulder. She didn't bother poking holes in his statement. They were both aware that Leif could be dead and no one, not even those seeking his life, might know. Still.

They had hope. Leif might still be alive. They would not betray that hope. Anna opened to her eyes to look back at their dreary cell. Strange, it seemed to be getting brighter much more quickly than the morning sun would normally allow.

Anna jerked upright as she stared at the brightening bricks. They were brightened far more than should be possible from that single window. Yet, Light continued to stream through the window to brighten the room in a bright, artificial light.

"Jarred." She hissed. Shakily, Anna stood. Beside her, Jarred jolted out of his half-dazed state and looked around in awe. Together, the coupled turned to peer through their tiny window.

Far off, into the distance a pillar of bright, white light rose into the sky. It was so bright that the light it created lit the world to a harsh, white shade that almost burned their eyes. Anna found herself unable to stare directly at the pillar of light but instead found herself fixated on the smudge of Forest the magical light (for what else could it be, truly?) was originating form.

"The Forest of Silence." Anna whispered in disbelief. How could this be? The Forest had been a place of darkness long before the Belt was destroyed. As a young girl to be sent to Del, her caretakers had often told her stories of the dangers within the Forest as warnings. Yet now, the brightest light she had ever seen came from it.

"Leif." Jarred croaked. "It must be Leif!" The blacksmith gasped out. A fervent look of hope and wonder overtook his face as he gazed out over the land. Anna felt joy flutter back into her chest at his pronouncement. For his words were indeed true. What else could cause such a thing in the Forest but the might of the Belt being reunited with one of its seven gems? It _had_ to be Leif. There was no other answer Anna would accept.

Tears glistened within Anna's eyes and dripped slowly down her cheeks. Her son was alive. He was alive and fulfilling the quest, reuniting their people.

A bright smile remained on her lips even as the Light began to dim.

The door clanged open behind her and the sound of heavy breathing filled the cell. Ah, so it seemed their tormenter had seen the light as well and had now come to demand answers.

No matter.

Anna turned together with her husband; a smug grin of victory painted on her face. Let him ask his questions. She would never betray her son.

* * *

 **Alright ya'll. This wraps up the Forest Arc. Ergo, I'm taking a break**.

Not a super long one (hopefully) but I do try to update other things depending on the time of the year. Next up is my Naruto fics. Then I'll probably go back to my HP xovers. Then I'll work on my transformers and my DP xovers... and then I'll probably get back to this and write the Lake of Tears arc.

Anyway, enjoy life till then. Bye!


End file.
